1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly line jig; and more particularly, to a jig used for assembly line production of car bodies.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A conventional jig for the assembly of a car body is made exclusively for a particular type of automobile; and is in a fixed position on an automobile production line. A body part is first delivered by a transport device, for example, to the jig, which receives such body part; the jig then carries it through an assembly line process, such as welding, for example. Thus, when the manufacture of an automobile is changed from one type to another, or if another type of an automobile is added to the particular car body assembly line process, it is necessary that the jig be substantially changed, which requires a great amount of labor. Moreover, when the overall production line is substantially changed, there is a likelihood of decreased production because of the delay in modifying the jigs.